Carnie got Canned
Alvedrez Introduction The three young men walked along the road headed towards Hosenka Town, the destination for their newest job. Beautifully green trees circled them for what seemed like miles, and the sky was a perfect robin's egg blue. The men had been walking for hours, having only stopped to rest once or twice, and they were beginning to tire. "So... What do ya think we'll find when we get there Heath?!" exclaimed Moss, crushing the peaceful silence the other two members had enjoyed for hours. Heath hissed at Moss, with a scowl etched onto his long face, he spat "how much does it take to keep you quiet for more than 30 minutes?" Heath did not like the idea of having to walk on foot all the way to Hosenka Town, and furthermore, he was coming down with one of his infamous "headaches". Moss groaned like a bored child asking if they were there yet, "but I did keep quiet! You said I only needed to keep quiet for a couple hours!" whined Moss. Heath was about to snap a venomous reply before Judah cut in between their quarreling, "don't worry guys! I see the town just a few miles out." he said nonchalantly. Minutes of cool silence followed, before, once again, it was broken by Moss's intruding, thunderous voice, "so what was this mission about anyway?" Heath snarled angrily, "have you forgotten you meathead, or are you just so thick you can't keep a single memory down?" Judah let out a deflated sigh, it was always like this when they came on missions; how they ended up as a team still stuck itself to Judah's mind like a piece of gum. He would have much preferred to stay at the guild hall or their flat, and tending to his luscious garden. "The client from Hosenka Town, Clayton Bartee, owns a carnival and-" Judah was about to continue until Moss interjected, "Oh boy! I haven't been to a carnival since I wrecked that one as a kid! Do you think there will carnival food, and face paint, and rides-" Moss was about to continue until Judah cut him off. "Enough Moss, remember to stay on track" he replied calmly, meanwhile Heath continued to simmer behind both of them. "Oh right, sorry Judy" Moss replied sheepishly, calling Judah by his given nickname. Judah once again let out a quick sigh, at this rate he would have grey hairs before he was 30. "Anyways, Clayton fired one of his carnies, a man who would torment the children with his Doll Possession magic, and he keeps coming back and attacking the fair, we've been hired to stop him." Moss nodded as though deep in though before he once again exclaimed explosively: "Wonderful! It's been so long since I've been able to crush an enemy! If this guy wants to use his dolls to threaten children I'll force feed them to him!" He began to march faster along the road, "let's go! I wanna beat this guy before anyone beats us to the punch!" "Poetic" was all Heath could add to the subject. So the three continued down the dirt road, tuning out Moss's creative ways to punish the sadistic carnie. The trees swayed hypnotically in the cool breeze, adding to the serenity of the scene. But, far off in the distance, the very weak beginnings of a storm had begun to brew, threatening to push back the sunny day. See the next chapter here!Category:Alvedrez